It's a Wonderful Host Club
by fanwriter1245
Summary: Companion to "My Guardian Angel". When a Host Club event causes problems for its members, Tamaki begins to feel guilty and wonders if things would just be better if he hadn't been born. An old friend then visits him to help remind him how much of an impact he's had on those closest to him...and take him to see someone very special. Takes place a few months after the anime.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea actually came to me while I was walking around the dining hall at my college. When I went to go work on it, I realized that I had everything planned except the beginning so I had to reach out to betas. Thanks to NamesAreFutile and NeverEndingLight for helping me get inspiration.**

 **I just got the cover photo off Google Images. It basically looked exactly how I pictured Angelina.**

 **If you haven't read "My Guardian Angel", a quick summary is as follows:**

 **A guardian angel known as Angelina comes to the members of the Host Club during the Ouran Fair and is there to comfort Kyoya when his father slaps him, help Honey and Mori get the carriage in time,** ** **help Hikaru with his broken arm,** and help Tamaki and Haruhi realize their feelings for each other. It is implied that only the members of the Host Club could see her and Kyoya is the only one to figure out her true identity.**

* * *

As Tamaki walked to Music Room #3, he hoped that his close friends would be able to provide some relief from what was going on in his life. If anything, he just wanted to be around them to forget about things for a little while even if it was only for a couple hours. Hosting with his 'family' was always the best way to do that.

Once he reached the music room, he looked down the hall to see Kyoya speaking with his father. He looked even more ticked off than usual which was saying something since the man had a resting angry face.

Tamaki entered the music room, planning to ask Kyoya what was going on once his best friend came in after him.

"Oh, my darling Haruhi!" he called out with his usual overdramatic flair.

He quickly ran over to his girlfriend. Though the entire school now knew she was truly a girl, she still remained part of the club and gave the other girls advice about the others Hosts so they could properly woo them.

Haruhi still dressed in a boy's uniform, and although Tamaki sometimes wished she would wear the dress since she looked adorable in it, he didn't care what Haruhi wore as long as they were together.

"How is my favorite girl doing today?"

"Not now, senpai," Haruhi told him as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

Tamaki continued to hold her in his arms. "Now, now, remember we agreed you wouldn't call me 'senpai' anymore."

"Cut it out!" She finally managed to squeeze herself out of his tight grip. "I'm not in the mood for this."

It was then Tamaki noticed the unusually icy aura that was filling the room. "What's going on?"

"All of us had a really—"

"—big exam today, Boss," the twins said to the Host Club king.

"But because we spent so much time planning the last Host Club event, none of us had time to study for it," Haruhi added. "I failed the exam, and now the school is threatening to revoke my scholarship."

Tamaki's eyes widened in horror. "But…they couldn't do that."

"In order to keep my scholarship, I have to keep my grades up. It's never been that much of a problem before, but you made us spend way too much time at the last event!"

"Even Kyoya…?"

"Why else would my father be here?" Kyoya asked as he stepped into the music room. "After all, our parents are informed when we fail exams. I've put up with a lot over the years, but even I have to agree that this was a bit much."

"I…I didn't think…"

"While we're on the subject of what you've done, would you care to explain this picture that was emailed to me?"

Kyoya pulled up a photo on his laptop, and immediately, Tamaki's heart sank.

"Wait, it's…it's not what you think…"

Haruhi glared at her boyfriend as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Senpai, why are you talking with another girl in your garden? Who is she and why didn't you tell me about her?"

"She's…a friend."

"Uh-huh."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up with his index and middle fingers. "I think it would be in the club's best interest to cancel everything for today."

Tamaki felt as if he had gone numb. He couldn't even move to the corner of the room like he usually did when he got upset. His feet were firmly planted where he stood, and he couldn't seem to make any movement as the other members of the Host Club left the music room, leaving him the only occupant.

The Host Club king put his hand to his forehead. As if his week couldn't get any worse.

He called for his driver and rode the long way home, angry and dejected thoughts bombarding his mind every second.

When he arrived at the second mansion, he trudged up to his room and locked the door, unwilling to let Shima or the other staff members see him in such a state.

Hours passed and no one heard from him. It was quite unusual for all of the staff, but they understood why he was so upset. Things had been pretty tough on the young boy as of late.

There was a knock on his door well into the night. "Master Tamaki?"

"What is it?" Tamaki called back to his maid.

"Might I suggest that you come out and have some dinner? You haven't eaten all day."

"Thank you, Shima, but I'm not very hungry."

"Well, if you'd open the door, I have a tray ready for you."

"No thanks."

"I'll just leave it out here in case you change your mind."

Tamaki ended up taking the tray after she was gone, but other than that, the door to his room stayed closed.

The next day at school, Tamaki skipped his last class of the day and went out to the school garden.

"What if Haruhi really does get kicked out of Ouran?" he thought aloud. "How will she ever fulfill her dream of becoming a lawyer then? And what will Kyoya's father do? He's made it clear he doesn't really have a lot of boundaries when it comes to punishing his sons. I don't think I've met Hikaru and Kaoru's parents yet. Will they be really upset too?"

Only the silence was there to answer his questions.

"I've really messed things up with everyone's exam grade. Taking exams just comes so easily to me, I didn't even think that the others wouldn't pass if they didn't study." He sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his hair. "And on top of all that, my grandmother hates me just because of who my mother is. I'm not sure I'll ever be good enough for her…"

"Hello, Tamaki."

Tamaki whipped around to find a perfectly beautiful young woman he hadn't seen in months. Her blonde hair and her white dress seemed to shine before him. With bangs falling in front of her forehead and her hair slightly curled, she really looked a lot like his mother.

"Angelina?!"

Angelina gave him an angelic smile. "I'm surprised you remember me."

"Where have you been?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Working," she told him as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"We haven't seen you since the Ouran Fair."

"Well, I had completed my job, so I wasn't needed there anymore."

"What are you doing here now?"

She gave him a sad smile. "I know about what happened with the Host Club."

Tamaki's expression deflated even further. "I didn't realize that I was keeping them from studying. With that and everything my grandmother has been saying lately, maybe…maybe it would've been better if I just hadn't been born."

Angelina looked at the boy in front of her. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes…"

Tamaki turned away from her. The woman looked up and squinted her eyes a little as she moved her gaze around her.

"Tamaki…" she said gently. "Why don't we go take a little walk together? There's some things you should probably see."

Tamaki quickly spun around. "Wait a minute, what time is it?"

"Uh…"

"I'm going to be late for the Host Club!"

"Wait! Tamaki!" Angelina called after him.

It was no use. He was gone.

Tamaki raced up to Music Room #3 and burst in. "Sorry I'm late, everyone," he said in his 'Host voice'. "I just—"

He stopped when he realized that the room was empty and the lights were off.

"Where is everyone?"

Angelina entered the room behind him. "There's no Host Club."

"Of course there is. We only cancelled one day, and they would've told me if we were going to cancel another day."

"No, there's no Host Club at this school. You were the one to start it. And in this world…you were never born."

Tamaki looked at Angelina as if she was crazy. "No. I just need to find one of them. Then I'll figure out what's going on."

Tamaki took off down the halls of Ouran Academy to find his friends.

Angelina let out a small sigh. "They're always in denial at first."

She quickly followed after Tamaki who was wandering the halls looking for a familiar face.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" he called when he saw the twins. "Hey, why isn't the Host Club in the music room?"

"Who are you?" the twins asked in unison. "Get lost. We don't hang out with anyone else. And we don't know what the 'Host Club' is."

The twins started to walk off, but Tamaki stopped them. "Wait, wait. Are you guys just messing with me? Okay, the joke is up. Now where's Kyoya and Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai?"

"Who cares? Quit bugging us."

Tamaki stared after the twins as they walked away from him, hands intertwined.

Angelina came up next to him. "You were the one who helped the twins open up to other people. Without you talking to them in middle school, they remained closed off to everyone except each other. They were mean to others then, and they're even crueler now that they're older. No one will even approach them anymore for fear of what the twins will say to them. They remain locked away inside their own space with a thick barrier around them. And no one can get through that barrier no matter how hard they try. It's too thick now."

Tamaki knew that the twins were real jerks when he had first met them. But he hadn't thought about what they would be like had no one ever gotten the courage to force them to talk to other people. If what Angelina was saying was true, and he really hadn't been born…then that meant no one had been there to tell them that unless they opened up, they were never going to be told apart because they didn't let anyone else get to know them.

"Come on," Angelina said gently. "There's more you need to see."

She led him to the Haninozuka dojo where several people were practicing their martial arts with Honey in charge. Tamaki's eyes widened a bit when he saw how strictly Honey was running things.

"No, no, no!" he yelled in his high-pitched voice which didn't seem to fit with what he was saying. "You're doing it all wrong! Practice has been extended for two hours and will continue until you all get it right! I'm going out and when I get back, I expect to see you all red-faced and sweaty!"

The men learning from him sighed heavily and began to practice their newest moves. Honey stepped out of the dojo to a private room where he began mercilessly beating up a punching bag.

Tamaki was rather intimidated by how mutilated the punching bag was after just a few moments of being subjected to Honey's wrath. Tamaki had always made sure he never got on Honey's bad side because he rather preferred breathing. Just the sight of the boy waking up in the morning was enough to make him want to crawl under a rock. Making him angry was even worse. The destroyed punching bag was proof enough of that.

"Honey had to keep his true feelings and desires locked away inside him," Angelina explained. "A person can only do that for so long before he explodes. And Honey is no exception. So now, he rules the dojo with an iron fist. No one dares to upset him because he once put an entire class in the hospital when one person performed a move incorrectly. He and his brother used to get along, but now even he is scared of Honey."

"What…what about Mori-senpai?" Tamaki asked.

Angelina looked at him and led him to a field behind the dojo where Mori was practicing kendo. "Mori found friends because of the way Honey acted around him. However, without that sweet boy charming everyone, a lot of people are intimidated by his stoic appearance and his menacing silence. Honey takes a lot of his anger out on him. And Mori just endures it. He blames himself for Honey being the way he is. He believes that if he had told Honey long ago that it's okay to just be himself, things would be different."

"But it's not Mori-senpai's fault. It's Honey-senpai's father's fault! He's the one who taught Honey to hide his true self."

"You're right, but that doesn't stop Mori from feeling responsible."

Tamaki watched Mori practice some of his moves, but it didn't look like his heart was really into it. The young man always had an expressionless face, but it looked to Tamaki like his face was even _more_ expressionless. He wasn't sure how that was even possible.

"Where's Kyoya?" Tamaki asked hesitantly.

"Come with me," Angelina said.

The two of them returned to Ouran Academy and found Kyoya walking through the long hallways.

"Hey, Otori!" a young boy called.

Kyoya turned and faced the boy with the fakest smile Tamaki had ever seen on his best friend.

"Otori, my dad wanted to invite you to our family's gala next week! It's usually pretty fun since all of us in high school separate from the main room and have our own party in another one of the ballrooms! You can bring a date too. Most of the guys bring girls and they really go all out so they look really hot. Wanna join us?"

Tamaki watched as Kyoya processed the invitation.

"I would be delighted to attend," Kyoya answered politely.

"Fantastic! I'll let my dad know to put you on the guest list! Just let me know who you're bringing so he can add her too!"

"I will let you know at my earliest convenience."

The boy bounded off excitedly to let other people know of the upcoming gala.

"His father runs a company that is considered to be our rival," Kyoya mused to himself. "If I can get him to work with the Otori company rather than against, our profits would surely increase."

Kyoya gave a satisfied smirk before continuing through the hall.

"Wait a minute…so he's only going to that gala to meet that kid's father?"

Angelina nodded. "You were the only one who could see through the façade Kyoya put on for everyone. It was because of you that he finally showed his true colors and unlocked his true potential. Without that necessary push, he pretends to be friendly with everyone and acts like he cares about their personal lives. And he constantly believes that he is never going to be good enough for his father."

"His father has too high of standards…" Tamaki said softly.

"Deep down, Kyoya knows that and he knows that no matter what he does, nothing will ever please him. But despite that, he works every waking moment to gain his father's approval."

Tamaki watched his best friend disappear from the hallway. His demeanor was much like when he had first met him. His initial outburst towards him when he had first visited his house had been a surprise, but Tamaki had surprisingly remained calm throughout it. He had been more concerned with the fact that Kyoya had given up on surpassing his father's expectations of him. The sad part was that he hadn't even realized that that was what he had done.

Tamaki's eyes widened a little. "Angelina…what about Haruhi?"

Angelina sighed and led him away without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki found himself in one of the libraries. It was one of the four they had in the school, and despite the fact that they were libraries, they were usually pretty full of people chatting to their hearts content. In fact, it was because of that Haruhi found the Host Club in the first place.

He saw her sitting at one of the tables in the nearly empty library. She looked…like she had the first day he met her. She was wearing that hideous grubby clothing that physically made his eyes hurt, and her hair was in a complete mess. Her thick glasses were sitting atop her nose so he couldn't see her eyes. Her beautiful, beautiful eyes…

"Why does she look like that?" Tamaki asked.

"Why wouldn't she? You were the one to give her a makeover, remember? After all, she can't afford the school uniform herself. And Haruhi doesn't really care about how she looks, so she never bothered to get more contacts or style her hair at all. Most people still think she's a boy. Because of that, not many girls talk to her because her appearance scares them off. As shallow as it may be, the students here are really big on looks and Haruhi doesn't really fit into that category. Not that it matters. She spends all of her time studying, so she doesn't make time for anyone anyway."

"All she does it study?"

"Of course. You were the one who helped her learn that it's okay to have fun and take a break from studying every once in a while. She's going to become one of the best lawyers in the country. But she'll be miserable because she will constantly devote herself to her work and forget to take some time for herself. And because of that…she will remain alone for an indefinite amount of time."

Tamaki watched the girl he was in love with pore over her books endlessly. Was it strange for him to still find her beautiful even when she looked the way she did? If he only he could help her rid herself of that concentrating crease on her forehead. Sure, it looked kinda cute every now and again, but not when it was a permanent part of her facial expression.

"Tamaki, there's one more thing I want to show you."

Tamaki tore his gaze away from Haruhi and looked back at Angelina. Did she look…sad?

He wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but one moment, he was in the library, and the next moment, he was in Haruhi's apartment.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

Without saying anything, Angelina led him to Haruhi's bedroom. They stayed outside the door, and it didn't look like Haruhi noticed their presence. She was too engrossed in her work.

A small rumble sounded off in the distance. Haruhi froze and Tamaki's eyes widened. After a few tense seconds, a bright flash lit up the room with a much louder boom following it. Haruhi squealed and dove into the corner of her room, her hands pressed over her ears and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried.

He ran over to her, but when he attempted to put his arms around her, he just went right through her.

"What is this…?"

"She can't see you," Angelina explained. "I only brought you here so you could see this. You were the first one to know about her fear of thunderstorms. Without you, she's had to suffer through all of them completely alone."

"But she's not alone!" Tamaki insisted. "She has me!" He turned back towards Haruhi who was shaking violently, trying desperately to touch her so she could feel his comfort. "I'm here, Haruhi. I promised you I always would be. I promised…"

Angelina hated this part of her job. She didn't like making people feel so upset, but sometimes she had to take drastic measures to get her point across.

Tamaki finally stood up, seeing that there was nothing he could do. He quickly ran out of the room, unable to look at Haruhi's paralyzed form and know that he could do nothing to help her. "Why are you showing me this?"

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Angelina said to him. "You believed it would be better if you hadn't been born."

"They were all just so angry with me. I felt they would just be better off if we hadn't gotten involved with one another."

"Tamaki…do you remember when you left the Ouran Fair to return to France and marry Éclair?"

Tamaki looked away from her. He still felt guilty about nearly leaving all of his friends like that. His mother surely wouldn't be happy if she ever found out that he had been willing to sacrifice his happiness just to see her again.

"Yeah," he answered without looking at her.

"Why don't I show you everyone's reaction to that news?"

Tamaki's surroundings blurred and he realized that he was in the music room. It was in the evening and the sun was setting. The entire Host Club had dressed in their classic French period clothing he had picked out for them when planning the fair. Haruhi looked so cute in her dress and wig. He loved it when she dressed appropriately for her gender. It always made her look utterly adorable.

Another Angelina stood off to the side. He hadn't known that she had been there with the others as well. At least, now he understood how she managed to be everywhere at once.

Kyoya dialed a number on his phone. "Hello, Shima? Been a while, hasn't it? It's Kyoya."

"This is about Master Tamaki, isn't it?" the elderly woman said on the other end. "I'm sorry, Kyoya, but the Master will be departing for France soon. I tried to talk him out of it, but he said the Suou family had forgiven his beloved mother, and that he was finally grateful to get to see her again. He also said that if he stayed at Ouran any longer, his capriciousness would only continue to make trouble for you and everyone else in the club."

"How could he be so stupid?" Kyoya pulled the phone away from his ear. "Evidently, Tamaki is planning to return to France."

"Huh?" all the hosts exclaimed in horror.

"Tama-chan is going to leave us?!" Honey exclaimed.

"You're kidding me!" Hikaru yelled. "We can't just let it end so suddenly!"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said gently, surprised at his brother's reaction.

Angelina put a comforting hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

Tamaki stared at his friends. He couldn't seem to find proper words to describe how he felt at seeing his friends so upset about the prospect of him leaving the country.

"Excuse me, sir," Shima said on the phone.

"Yes?" Kyoya answered.

"I was just thinking, if the Master's mother really is as a remarkable woman as he claimed she is, then I can only imagine she would be upset with the manner in which the Master has chosen to leave Ouran Academy."

"Do you know when he's leaving, Shima?"

"I'm afraid his flight is this evening."

"Why is he leaving so soon?"

"He would've left sooner, but he said he had to wait until the Ouran Fair was ending."

Kyoya looked out the window and saw that a red car was departing from the school with Tamaki in it!

"Tamaki!" he exclaimed.

Everyone, minus Haruhi, ran to the window just in time to see the car take off for good.

"Tama-chan!" Honey cried.

"No way!" Kaoru yelled, banging his hands on the window.

"The Ouran Fair isn't even over yet!" Hikaru added.

"My family's car should be in the parking lot!" Kyoya told them urgently. "Haruhi, let's go!"

"I'll come with you," the past Angelina said. "You'll need all the help you can get."

The current Angelina looked over at Tamaki. "See? Everyone was devastated when they found out you were leaving them. They went after you as fast as they could."

Tamaki's surroundings blurred again and he found himself down in the Ouran parking garage.

Kyoya ran to the driver's seat of his family's car where the driver sat in waiting.

"We're in a hurry," he said urgently. "Can you drive us?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but…"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Well, you see, the thing is…"

The hosts looked up to find members of Kyoya's family's private police squad surrounding them.

"Do you want to tell me your orders?" Kyoya asked icily. "Let me guess. You've been hired to protect Lady Éclair."

Tamaki remembered that moment quite clearly. He had been right there when Éclair asked of Kyoya's father to send his private police force to stop anyone from getting in the way of their return to France. He felt ashamed with himself for not speaking up because he had been too upset with his circumstances to do anything else.

Hikaru protectively pushed Haruhi behind him while Kaoru did the same for the past Angelina.

"I'm truly sorry it has come to this," one of the policemen said, "but as you know, as members of the Otori Private Police, we answer to your father."

Kyoya lifted up his fist in frustration and pounded it on the car so hard, he left a dent on the hood.

Tamaki was surprised Kyoya did such a thing. He had never seen his best friend so angry aside from when they had first become friends. He had no idea he had been so upset about him leaving. He didn't know it was even possible for him to _be_ that upset about something he would usually consider rather trivial.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but we've been ordered not to allow any of you to leave, even if we have to stop you by force."

Mori and Honey came bursting through on the carriage Tamaki had paid for.

Honey jumped out of the carriage in front of the policemen who suddenly looked terrified.

"Hikaru, take the carriage," Mori said. "If you use the back hills bypass, you can cut them off."

"It's Haninozuka!" one of the policemen exclaimed.

"And Morinozuka!"

Hikaru grabbed the reins to the horses as he sat atop the carriage. Kaoru and Angelina hopped into the seat.

"Come on!" Kaoru said as he extended his hand to Haruhi.

Kyoya grabbed Haruhi's shoulders from behind. "Haruhi, go get that idiot. Hurry!" Kaoru and Angelina pulled Haruhi into the carriage with them. "Now go! This is your chance!"

"Hah!" Hikaru screamed as he urged the horses on. The carriage took off out of the garage.

"Don't just stand there!" one of the policemen yelled. "Stop that carriage!"

He was cut off as Honey jumped on his head. The boy flipped to the ground and glared at the group of policemen.

"Takashi…" he said lowly. "Don't go easy on 'em!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" Mori answered with two policemen in his grasp.

Tamaki watched in amazement as the two boys took out the entire police force. Within minutes, the men were stacked up in a huge pile in the garage. He reminded himself once more to never get on their bad sides.

"I warned you guys!" Honey said to them. "Picking on my friends is a big no-no!"

"You should never underestimate the Ouran Host Club," Kyoya smirked.

"Yeah," Mori added as he cracked his neck.

 _Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Angelina, please bring him back_.

Tamaki looked at Angelina when he heard Kyoya's voice but didn't see his lips move.

"Kyoya wanted you to stay at Ouran more than he was willing to admit out loud."

Once again, his surroundings blurred and he was looking at the moving carriage. He and Angelina were moving with it, but he wasn't exactly sure how she was doing that. It was almost like he was watching a movie of the incident with the carriage.

The carriage was flying down the uneven pathway at an alarming speed.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Don't you think we should slow down? Somebody could get hurt!"

"We're not slowing down until we get the boss back!" Hikaru answered desperately.

"But Hikaru!"

"If it wasn't for Tamaki, then the two of us would still only be lost souls! We were able to become friends with Haruhi and the others because the Host Club brought us together! To think that all of it could end so suddenly like this…IS SOMETHING THAT I CAN'T TOLERATE!"

The carriage ran over a large rock and went flying. Kaoru gripped onto Haruhi tightly as he held onto the carriage. The past Angelina put her hands on the carriage and appeared to be concentrating hard. The carriage didn't topple over, but Hikaru didn't having anything he could hang onto. He flipped out of the front seat and landed hard on his back.

"No, Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled. He and the past Angelina bolted out of the carriage and ran over to Hikaru. "Hikaru, Hikaru! Hikaru, are you okay? Is your arm hurting you?"

"This can't be the end, boss," Hikaru mustered out. "It's just not fair. The Host Club's the only thing that made us happy."

"Hikaru…"

As Angelina from the past helped Hikaru with his broken arm, the current Angelina looked over at Tamaki. "You heard what Hikaru said. The Host Club was what helped them open up. It was the only thing that made them truly happy."

Tamaki looked over at his beautiful girlfriend and watched a change come over her face. A fire lit up in her eyes that almost made him smile. It was the same kind of fire that made him fall in love with her in the first place. He always admired her sheer determination and her ability to do whatever it took to get what she wanted.

Haruhi whipped off the long wig she was wearing to reveal her short brown hair and took off the top layer of her heavy dress. Then she hopped into the front seat of the carriage and grabbed the reins.

"What's she doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Hah!" Haruhi yelled as she whipped the reins. The horses took off down the road even faster than they had been before.

Tamaki watched Haruhi speed down the road on the carriage and finally catch up with the moving car he and Éclair had been in. She guided the horses off the dirt road and down onto the main road next to her. The sound of the carriage banging onto the asphalt caused the passengers in the car to turn around.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki from the past cried.

"That's Haruhi…Fujioka?" Éclair asked quietly.

"What are you doing, Haruhi?! This is dangerous! Stop the carriage now!"

By now, Haruhi was riding alongside Tamaki's car. "Senpai!" she pleaded. "Please come back to Ouran!"

"I mean it! Stop the carriage!"

"All of us would be completely lost without you, senpai!"

"But they…they all said they were put out by the Host Club."

"You really are an idiot! What's wrong with you?! After all this time we've been together…you still can't tell when we're joking and when we're serious?! Everyone loves being in the Host Club! We really do! Even me, senpai!" She held her hand out to him with the first real smile she had given anyone in a long time. "I love being part of the Host Club, too!"

Current Tamaki felt his heart clench. He still remembered this moment as if it was yesterday. He could clearly hear how much Haruhi was pleading with him to return. She almost sounded near tears at first. When she held her hand out for him, he couldn't believe what she was doing. She had given him a beautifully cute smile, and her eyes were lit up in a way he rarely saw from her. He couldn't possibly resist her…

Tamaki from the past started to reach for her hand, but Éclair quickly put her hand on his arm to stop him.

Suddenly, the carriage ran into the wall on the bridge and Haruhi lost her grip on the reins.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki from the past exclaimed.

Current Tamaki also remembered this moment and the horrible pain in his gut when he had watched her fall. If anything had happened to her, he never would've forgiven himself. Éclair had seemed to sense this because she let had go of his arm. Without any hesitation, he had smiled at her and jumped from the car after Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" the past Tamaki yelled.

"Senpai!" Haruhi cried.

He would never forget the feeling of holding her in his arms as they sailed through the air towards the water below.

Tamaki found himself on the ground beneath the bridge with Angelina next to him.

"They all really care about you, Tamaki," she said gently. "You made all of their lives better with your unique personality."

Tamaki closed his eyes and sighed. He had heard about what his friends had gone through to keep him from leaving Ouran, but seeing it with his own eyes was something else entirely.

"I want to remind you of something that happened a few hours after you reunited with everyone."

When Tamaki opened his eyes again, he was in the garden at Ouran Academy, and it was well into the night. He looked over and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw his past self sitting with Haruhi. Angelina has taken him back to this moment…?

"It's been…a pretty interesting day," the past Tamaki said quietly.

"Senpai—"

"Haruhi, for goodness' sake, you fell off a bridge chasing me down to stop me from marrying someone. I think by now, it's okay for you to call me Tamaki."

Haruhi laughed lightly. "Okay, Tamaki. Why would you think that removing yourself from our lives would make things better?"

"I guess…after seeing Kyoya's father slap him and knowing that you were only here because I forced you to be here…it just seemed like you all would be better off if the Host Club was disbanded."

"Kyoya-senpai is right. You are a moron." The past Tamaki started to get up to go to his corner, but Haruhi quickly pulled him back down. "Let me finish before you go being overdramatic again. I meant what I said earlier. While I may have hated the Host Club at first, it's kinda grown on me over the past year. After all, I've never really had any…close friends before. Not like you guys anyway. Now that I have it, I don't want to lose it."

"…Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why were you so angry about me spending time with Éclair and agreeing to marry her?"

"Why else? Éclair was taking you away from Ouran and ripping apart the Host Club."

"I think there's more to it than that."

"You're wrong."

"Then why is your face turning red?"

Haruhi quickly put her hands to her cheeks.

Past Tamaki gently took her chin in his hands and forced her to look at him. "You're not falling for me, are you?"

Haruhi's face brightened even more. "I can't believe I'm saying this…but I am."

The past Tamaki blushed a little. Then he gently leaned his head down until his lips were pressed against hers in a tender kiss.

Haruhi was surprised at first, but she soon melted into the kiss as well.

Current Tamaki felt his heart begin to beat faster. The night he shared his first kiss with Haruhi was undoubtedly the happiest night of his life.

"You were having similar feelings then," Angelina told him. "And Haruhi was right there to steer you back on track and explain how much you meant to everyone. Especially her."

Tamaki turned to look at Angelina. "Well…what about my own family? I've made all their lives difficult too."

Angelina sighed. She had no doubt that Tamaki now understood how much of an impact he had on the members of the Host Club, but she did understand why he would question about his own family as well. His mother was the most important person in the world to him and her happiness and well-being had always been his main priority.

"Tamaki…take my hand."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

Angelina held out her hand for him, and he hesitantly took it. She looked at him with a small smile on her face as he stared into her perfect blue eyes. He didn't even notice his surroundings changing.

Angelina finally broke their gaze and looked to her right. When Tamaki followed her line of sight, he felt his stomach tighten.

"Is that…?"

"Yes," Angelina answered.

"Can she…?"

"Yes."

Tamaki slowly walked over to the blonde-haired woman he had longed to see for years. Her head lifted and he had to force back the tears threatening to form in his eyes.

" _Bonjour_!" the woman said happily.

" _Bonjour_ ," Tamaki answered.

" _Je m'appelle Anne-Sophie. Et toi_?"

" _Je m'appelle Tamaki_."

" _Je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance_."

" _Je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance aussi_."

Anne-Sophie smiled as her eyebrows furrowed a little. "I'm sorry, do I already know you?"

"Uh…not exactly."

"I just feel like we've met before."

"There's a reason for that, but you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. May I sit with you?"

" _Oui_!"

Tamaki sat across from the woman who didn't even know she was his mother and talked with her for hours and hours. It was so natural to speak freely with her. Because she didn't know anything about his life, he was able to tell her anything and everything. He told her about the Host Club, the friends he had made, and all about falling in love with Haruhi.

He loved hearing about her own life as well. She described meeting and falling in love with a businessman some years ago, but nothing had ever come of it because the man's mother had put the business above his needs and forbid him from ever seeing her again. She then explained that even though it was painful for him to leave her, she didn't regret meeting him because there was nothing like the feeling of being truly in love and she wouldn't trade it away for anything.

It was then that Tamaki was reminded that though his father could come across as harsh towards other people, he had a caring side that he had revealed to the woman he cared for more than anything. Hearing in such detail how they met and fell in love made his heart soar.

" _Oh, mon seigneur_!" Anne-Sophie exclaimed when she checked the time. "We've been talking for so long, I lost track of the time! I'm expected elsewhere, but it was wonderful to meet you, Tamaki."

"Yes, you as well," he answered.

His heart broke a little at the thought of leaving her side. He didn't ever want her out of his sight again.

The two of them stood up from the table. Anne-Sophie lightly kissed each of his cheeks in the traditional French good-bye.

"I hope this doesn't sound too strange, but if I ever got to have a son, I would want him to be just like you."

Tamaki watched his mother walk away from him and tears began to fill his eyes again. He had forgotten how much he truly missed her until he had to say good-bye to her all over again.

Angelina came up behind him. "Your mother's greatest wish was to have a child of her own. Despite every challenge and hardship she faced with you, it was worth it to her because you made her one dream come true."

"But…my grandmother hates me…"

"And that is not your fault. Tamaki, if your grandmother doesn't like you because of something that your father did, then that is none of your concern. Your mother loves you and your father loves you, though he may have trouble showing it sometimes, and all of your friends love you and Haruhi loves you. Your grandmother is going to have to let go of her own prejudices, and then in time, she too will see who everyone else sees. I know that this has all been very difficult for you, but the hardships that you have faced because of all this have molded you into the amazing person that I know you are."

Angelina gave him a pitiful smile when she saw how hard he was trying to hold tears back. She gently touched his cheek.

"It's okay to cry."

Tears began slipping down Tamaki's face out of his control. He had seen so much in the past day that his emotions were overwhelming him.

Angelina smiled and placed a light kiss to his cheek. His eyes closed as he felt her soft lips touch his skin.

When his eyes opened again, he was back in the halls of Ouran Academy.

Angelina was nowhere in sight.

"Tamaki!"

"Senpai!"

"Boss!"

"Tama-chan!"

Tamaki looked down the hallway to find all the members of the Host Club coming towards him.

"Honey-senpai? Hikaru? Kaoru? You know who I am?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Honey asked. "You _are_ our friend."

"I'm your friend? _I'm your friend_!"

Tamaki rushed over to the twins and hugged them tightly.

"What's with the huge display of emotion, Boss?" they asked in unison.

"This is weird," Hikaru said.

"Even for you," Kaoru added.

Tamaki looked over and saw his best friend. "Kyoya!" He happily jumped onto him in quite a similar manner as he had the day he had met him. " _Mon ami_! _Mon ami_!"

Kyoya shoved Tamaki off him. "There will be none of that, thank you."

Tamaki then looked over and saw his amazing girlfriend returned back to her current state with an Ouran uniform and neatly cut hair. "Haruhi!" he exclaimed. He picked her up and started whirling her around. "I'm so glad to see you! I made you a promise, and I'm not going to break it! I'll always be here for you!"

"That's great, Tamaki," Haruhi mustered out as her lungs were crushed. "But can you let go? I can't breathe."

Tamaki reluctantly let go of her. His heart fluttered when she smiled up at him.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked. "You're even more hyper than usual and that's saying something."

"Well…it's kinda crazy," Tamaki said slowly.

"What isn't crazy with you?"

"Do you guys remember Angelina?"

"From the Ouran Fair?"

"Yeah, her."

"What about her?" Kaoru asked.

"I saw her again. And she helped me realize how important you all are to me. I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused with your exams."

"Actually, Boss, we're the ones who should be apologizing," Hikaru admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"We spoke with the chairman about the whole matter," Kyoya explained calmly. "Because the event we held was a fundraiser and most of the profits were going to charity, he has agreed to let us all retake the exam. We also asked him about the picture. It turns out that your grandmother was the one who sent it to me in the hopes that we would all get the wrong idea which unfortunately we did."

"I should've told you guys earlier," Tamaki admitted. "My grandmother has been making things a bit difficult lately. That girl in the picture was someone she was trying to set me up with. After the failed attempt at marriage with Éclair, she wanted to try again and even tried to use the idea of seeing my mother again to get me to cooperate. I met the girl and she was very nice, but both of us agreed that we would be better off as friends. After all, I already found the perfect girl for me."

Against her will, Haruhi blushed.

"My grandmother's been telling me lately that I was just stopping Haruhi from pursuing her real dream and that I was holding all of you back because of the Host Club."

"That's not true, Tama-chan!" Honey told him. "We all love being in the Host Club! Sometimes it's hard to do it and keep up with schoolwork, but it's worth it!"

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"If we'd known all of this, we never would've been so callous yesterday," Haruhi said gently. "Can you forgive us?"

"Well, of course I can!" Tamaki exclaimed as he began hugging them all again.

No one protested this time.

Kyoya wandered away from the group down another hall in the academy.

"Hello, Kyoya."

The black-haired boy turned around to see a familiar face. She looked even more perfect than he remembered. Of course, that was to be expected. Her blonde hair was braided to the side so it hung over her right shoulder. Her bangs sat just above her eyebrows, framing her vibrant blue eyes perfectly.

"It's nice to see you again, Angelina," Kyoya said smoothly.

"And you as well."

"Look…I don't know exactly what you told Tamaki…"

"It was more of what I showed him."

"Well, whatever it is you did, it really affected him. He's been a bit down lately which is rather out of character for him. But it's good to see he's back to his old self. We're truly grateful for that."

"Why, Kyoya, are you actually thanking me?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up a little. "I do not extend this type of courtesy very often, so I wouldn't take it for granted."

Angelina laughed lightly. "Of course not."

"What exactly did you show him?"

"If you want to know the answer to that, you're going to have to ask him yourself. I'm not exactly allowed to talk about what I do while I'm working."

"I see."

"Kyoya…I know what you did with your father's company after the Ouran Fair. I know we don't exactly know each other that well, but may I just say…I'm very proud of you."

Kyoya was a bit taken aback for a moment. No one had ever said they were proud of him before. Sure his teachers were impressed with his high marks and the girls loved how smart and cool he was, but he had never heard that someone was proud of him. Even after taking over his father's company, the man still never told his son he was proud of him.

A light smile crossed Kyoya's face as he turned to leave.

"Hey, Angelina?"

When he turned back around, the young woman was gone.

Kyoya smirked a little to himself before returning back to the group.

* * *

"You're amazing!"

The young woman smiled as she greeted the teenager in front of her. "Thank you. Someday you will be able to do the same thing!"

"Why did you get assigned to that person?"

"I've worked with Tamaki before and something about him just drew me in, so I've been keeping an eye on him since then."

"Who did you look like?"

She smiled at the girl. "His mother. People are always more willing to open up to a person who looks like someone they are close with. Remember that you are never allowed to look exactly like a human. You can only resemble one enough so that you remind the person of them. Normally, I advise against taking your assignment to see the person you are imitating since things can get a bit confusing. But Tamaki really needed to see his mother."

"You are so good at this!"

"Well, are you ready to take on an assignment of your own?"

"I think so!"

"Alright, let me see…did you see that boy I was talking to? Kyoya?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"He could really use someone. I've never been assigned to him, but I have helped him out while on other assignments."

"Why haven't you been assigned to him?"

"Kyoya is a very, very brilliant young man. He managed to figure out who I really am. Once that happens, I can never be assigned to him. After all if he knows who I am, he won't be as open to receiving my help."

"What is he like?"

"He's very, very closed off, but once you get him to open up to you, it's easy from there."

"Do you think he's too hard for me?"

"I think that you're up for the challenge."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! Why don't you go prepare? Don't worry, I'll be watching you the whole time, and I'll step in if you need help, okay?"

"Okay! I'll try to make you proud!"

The young woman smiled as the teenager bounded off to prepare for her own assignment. Teaching new recruits was one of her favorite parts of her job.

But getting to be able to help the humans with their troubles and see the impact she made on them was by far her most favorite part.

And so far, she had never found a more interesting assignment than Tamaki Suou.


End file.
